Dark Luma Misbehaves At The Pet Store
Plot Dark Luma wanted to get a pet, but it was too expensive. So he destroyed the entire pet store. Now they have to pay an extreme bill to repair the pet store! This is the 25th episode and Part 1 of the Finale of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Voices Dark Luma: Dave Luma/Mr. Game and Watch: David/Evil Genius/Zack Pink Luma: Ivy Pauline: Jill Paratroopa/Ice Bro: Hugh Parakoopette: Emma Toad: Young Guy Daisy: Kimberly Goombella: Princess Intro Strawberry Shortcake Theme Song plays. Dark Luma and Luma walk to the pet store. Pauline is selling pets. Ice Bro buys pet food. Dark Luma Misbehaves At The Pet Store © 2012 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Dark Luma: Hey Luma! Luma: Yes Dark Luma? Dark Luma: Can we go to the pet store so i can buy a pet? Luma: No! Because 1. Pets are really expensive. 2. You have to clean up their poop when they get old. And 3. Think about the drama when a pet dies! Pink Luma: Hey Luma! This household is starting to become lonely without any pet. Luma: You know what? I'm starting to have second thoughts! Every kid needs a pet! So we can go to the pet store! Just you and me! Dark Luma: Yay (X12) Thank You Luma I Love You So Much! Luma: Oh Dark Luma you only say that when i do something nice for you! Luma takes Dark Luma to the pet store. They are in a Chrysler Town and Country Gen. 5. Dark Luma: I Am So Excited For The Pet Store Luma! Luma: Don't You Dare P**s Me Off Dark Luma! Or Else There Will Be No Pet Store! Dark Luma: OK Luma! They arrive at the pet store. Dark Luma: Yay! We Are At The Pet Store! Pauline: Thank you for shopping at the local Harralyn County Pet Store! Have a nice day! Luma: Quit Soaring In The Store Dark Luma! Dark Luma: Ooh! Here It Is! That One! That Pet Dog! Buy Me (X3)! Luma: Are You Kidding Me Dark Luma! $100,000 For A Pet Dog? I Don't Have That Much Money In My Bank Account! Let's search for something else. Ooh! A pet cat? Oh wait. The cat costs $10,000. I don't have that much either! Dark Luma: Luma, you mean we can't get anything?! That's so stupid! Luma: Dark Luma! Stop Acting Like A Spoiled Brat! Now Look! Everyone Is Staring At Us! You Are Also Scaring The Animals! You Can Have Nothing At All! And that's final! Dark Luma: No! I Don't Care About Scaring The Animals Or The People Staring At Us! I Wouldn't Mind If Everyone In The World Was Watching Us On International Television! Why Don't We Just Go Across The Street To Buy A Diamond Ring So I Can Engage You! Oh! You Little B*****d! Why Didn't You Tell Me! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME (X6)! PUT THE RING ON MY D**N FINGER NOW B***H! COME ON HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW! Paratroopa: What is wrong with that dark star? Parakoopette: We are out of here! Luma: DARK LUMA! THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE AT A STORE! THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL! Dark Luma: SAYS THE MAN WHO MARRIED THE DISGRACE OF AN OBESE WOMAN NAMED PINK LUMA! SHE IS LIKE 600 POUNDS! HA HA HA! HA! Luma: OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU INSULT MY WIFE! YOUR MOTHER! THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU, PAID FOR YOU, FED YOU, AND LOVED YOU! I AM EXTREMELY OFFENDED! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER GO TO THIS PET STORE EVER AGAIN! Dark Luma (Looking at Ice Bro): OH! SORRY! BUT I'M NOT ENGAGING TO YOU! YOU'RE TOO UGLY! I'M ENGAGING TO THE PET STORE INSTEAD! Dark Luma destroys the pet store. Several animals have run away, birds fly away, reptiles crawl and slither away, fish drown from being out of water, and several people and animals are seriously injured and killed. He finally destroys the pet store with an atomic bomb. He then barks and growls like a dog. 100% volume Dun dun dun sound effect. Camera zooms in on an extremely shocked Luma. Luma (Scary Voice): OH (X40) (Meows and hisses like a cat). DARK LUMA (X3)! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE PET STORE! YOU IDIOT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED (X5) WHEN WE GET HOME! Camera zooms out. Luma: Now Son! Let's Go Home And Watch The News On The Old C****y TV Lubba Gave To Us After You Broke Our Flat Screen! Dark Luma (Jennifer's Voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Luma and Dark Luma leave the pet store. Dark Luma: I'm sorry Luma! Luma: YOU'RE SORRY!? YOU'RE SORRY!? HELL NO! YOU F*****G DESTROYED THE PET STORE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! Dark Luma: I know! I know what I did was wrong! But can we at least go back another time? Luma! No! You Destroyed The Entire Pet Store! Also, The Reason Why You Didn't Get A Dog Was Because It Was Too Expensive! Also, you couldn't get a cat either! It was too expensive as well! Dark Luma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Luma: Stop Crying Dark Luma! You Have Brought This Upon Yourself! If You Weren't Such A Big Baby And Spoiled Brat, None Of This Would Have Happened! They arrive home. Luma: Oh Yeah! You Are Definitely Standing! Dark Luma: But- Luma (Scary Voice): STAND! Breaking News! Channel 1: GNN Toad: Today on GNN, a local pet store destroyed because a kid did not get what they wanted! Channel 2: GBC Daisy: Today on GBC, a spoiled brat burned the pet store to the ground! Channel 3: GBS Mr. Game and Watch: We're now live at the scene outside of the destroyed pet store at Harralyn County! Channel 4: BBC Goombella: Right now, i am inside the destroyed pet store, with 6 interviewers! The first is Pauline, the cashier! So Pauline, is there anything you would like to say to us? Pauline: Well, i was working at the front desk of the Harralyn County Pet Store. But suddenly, a dark star threw a fit because a pet was too expensive. He then destroyed the entire pet store. Forunately i was not hurt though. Goombella: Thanks for your time! I hope you are safe now! The second and third interviewers are Paratroopa and Parakoopette. So, what have you seen at the harralyn county pet store? Paratroopa: Well, we were about to get ourselves a parrot for our aviary. But then, all of a sudden, a darl star started yelling inside the pet store! All of the animals were scared, our parrot also flew away! We were so traumatized form this experience! Goombella: Thanks Paratroopa! Now let's hear Parakoopette's story! Parakoopette: Well, we were setting up an aviary, so we wanted to get a parrot to start our collection! But then, Dark Luma shouted at his father Luma. The customers and animals were so scared that the customers had to flee the scene. Our parrot flew away as well! Goombella: Thanks for the information Paratroopa and Parakoopette! I hope both of you are safe now. And i also hope you can begin your aviary soon! The fourth interviewer is Tanooki Boo! So, is there anything you would like to recall about the pet store crisis? Tanooki Boo: Well, i was buying some pet food for myself. But then suddenly, the ground shook and everything collapsed! I was so terrified that i has to soar out of the pet store! Goombella: And, have you ever encountered this type of behavior out in public before? Tanooki Boo: Well, one time, i was in Berlin, taking a stroll around the city. But then, some little boy was throwing a tantrum because he wanted a balloon, but not to this degree, so no! Goombella: Thank you for your time Tanooki Boo! I hope you are safe now! The fifth interviewer is Ice Bro! So, is there anything you would like to say to us and everyone on BBC News? Ice Bro: Well, i was buying some dog food for our dog. But then, out of nowhere, everything shook! A Dark Star was throwing a tantrum because a pet was too expensive! He then destroyed the entire pet store, scared the animals away, and barked and growled like a dog! Goombella: And, would you ever allow this type of behavior in your household? Ice Bro: Absolutely Not! Any Child Who Ever Dares To Behave In My House Like That Deserves A Belt Beating! Goombella: Thanks for the information! I hope everyone is safe now! The sixth and final interviewer is Officer David! So, Sir, is there anything you would like to say to us? Officer David: Yes! I Just Noticed That The Local Harralyn County Pet Store Has Just Been Destroyed By A Dark Star With The Name Of Dark Luma! Dark Luma's Parents, If You Are Watching This, Your Son Destroyed The Entire Pet Store Horribly! Sone Of The People And Animals Ran Away, And Others Were Severely Injured And Killed! You Must Pay For Everyone's Hospital Bills, Funeral Bills, And The Bills For The Damages Of The Pet Store! The Bills You Have Pay Are $92,018,364,298,501,773,654! And The Money Is Due In The Next Month! If Not, All Of You Will Be Sentenced To Lifetime Imprisonment With No Possibility Of Parole! Also Your Son Dark Luma Will Be Facing Execution By Being Force Fed Poisonous Dog And Cat Food! Thank You For Listening Dark Luma's Parents! Goombella: So that seems to be it for the pet store crisis! Today's next story is about Spike Top scaring little kids at the park in a wasp outfit! Luma: Your Mother Told Me From Text That You Will Literally Be In Dead Meat When He Gets Home! Dark Luma: Oh No! It's My Mom! Pink Luma: I Heard Our Little Troublemaker Was All Over The News! Luma: Oh, I Almost Forgot! Your Son Also Insulted You, Called You Obese, 600 Pounds, And A Disgrace Of A Woman! Pink Luma: OH (X33)! DARK LUMA! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED THE PET STORE AND BRUTALLY INSULTED ME! Luma: Oh! And One More Thing! We Will Also Be Spending The Rest Of Our Lives In Prison If We Don't Pay An Enormous Bill! Lubba: OH (X30) DARK LUMA! I CANNOT BELIEVE WE WILL BE IN PRISON FOREVER IF WE DON'T PAY FAR TOO MUCH MONEY! Pink Luma: You Are Extremely Grounded (X11) For The Rest Of Your Life! Luma: Go To Your Room Right Now And Sleep Forever! Dark Luma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Back with Paratroopa and Parakoopette... Tragedy plays. They are at the park. Parakoopette is crying and Paratroopa is comforing her. Paratroopa: Parakoopette, i'm very sorry about what happened at the pet store. Parakoopette: No Paratroopa, it's not your fault! We should have gone there just before Dark Luma destroyed the entire pet store! Paratroopa: I agree. That would have been better. Squawking is heard in the distance. Music stops. Paratroopa: Do you hear what i hear? Parakoopette: Is it, Uplifting plays. Parakoopette: Our Parrot Is Back! Paratroopa: I'm So Glad That He Is Safe And Sound! Paratroopa and Parakoopette kiss. Parakoopette: Well, Let's Get Started On Our Aviary! Also, Thank You For The Help! Paratroopa: Anytime My Love! Let's Go! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Stuff